I Know I Know You
by Rochwen-loves-Dutchy
Summary: When a girl who used to live with the Manhattan newsies comes back, she has lost her memory. Can they get her to remember who she is?
1. Chapter 1

ok, before i begin, let me say a few things. one, this is my first attempted Newsies fanfic. well, yeah, that pretty much sums it up. i appreciate constructive criticism, but please no flames. i know there are numerous people opposed to a girl newsie, but this ones been in my mind for so long, i need to get her down on paper! just let me know if you have any suggestions for ideas or anything. oh yeah, one more thing, im terrible at writing with a new york accent, so as much as id like to do it, im not going to

* * *

There was a knock on the door of the Manhattan newsboys' lodging house. Jack happened to be coming down the stairs at that moment and opened the door. An unfamiliar newsies stood in the doorway. He was leading a rather large horse that had a girl on its back.  
"Can I help you?" Jack asked, removing his hat, although the girl didn't seem to notice. She was staring quite intently at the sign above the door.  
"Yeah. You Cowboy?" Jack nodded. "I'm Shorty, from Long Island. River requested that this," he nodded toward the dreaming looking girl, "be sent back to you."  
"How can she be sent _back-"  
_"Her name's Mustang. Well, it was. She came to us from here. A couple days ago, she got in a fight, fell off her horse, and hit her head bad. She don't remember anything. There was a time when she said she lived in Manhattan...she blacked out right after she said that, but we figured you guys would know what to do with her." Jack's eyes widened. He did remember this girl. She was a very impressive newsie, and a fairly odd person.  
"Take the horse out back, I'll take her inside." He moved over and helped her down from the horse.  
"Who are you? Where am I? I know you, but I just can't remember..." She touched Jack's face and he could see the pain in her eyes. She didn't know who she was.  
"By the way," Shorty called, leading the horse away, "she goes by Cassandra. Thinks that's her name. I'll see ya around Cowboy."  
"Come on Cassandra," Jack said gently, leading her insdie by the elbow. He had to admit, it was terrible to see her like this. He remembered her as very independent. As they came up the stairs, the other newsies turned, removing their hats when they saw her. Dutchy was the first to say anything. He stood, looking beyond shocked.  
"Mustang?" When she had lived in Manhattan they had been very close. Her eyes widened and she walked up to him. Her eyes searched his face and she touched his hair.  
"I know you, I know I do..." Dutchy of course had no idea what she was talking about.  
"She don't remember nothin Dutchy. That's why they sent her back. She hit her head and forgot everything." Jack stepped forward and regained his hold on Mustang's elbow and lead her back toward the stairs, realizing he should probably tell Kloppman. She pulled away and walked back to Dutchy who was looking as though someone had just smacked him across the face.  
"I might not remember you now, but I will. I promise. I know I know who you are. I know I know who all of you are," she looked around at all the newsies in the room,"I just need some time." She hugged Dutchy, who didn't react in any way, still seeming to be frozen. She straightened up and quite without warning collapsed to the ground.

* * *

ok, let me know what you think please. ill take any ideas, but just FYI, im not gonna make any of the newsies gay. i dont have anything against it, i just dont like to make characters something different than how they were origanaly. it is for this reason that i chose Dutchy, as opposed to someone whose pepsonality is clear in the movie. and of course, i love Dutchy! 


	2. Solution Found, Maybe

Well, nothing to say save respond to my reviews:

pcsoccerpmt-wow, you have got to be one of my favorite people in the world. you like Teen Titans, Harry Potter, and Newsies. wow. i should write a fanfic for something completely random and see if you'll read that too...

Air-well, first off thank you for reading and liking my story! second, if you plan to continue reading, you should be warned, almost all of my chapters end in cliffhangers. thats just they way i write!

* * *

Jack entered the tiny room on the first floor of the lodging house for what had to be the 50th time in the last half hour. This time, he saw Mustang sitting up. She wasn't really that different than she had been before. Same dirty blonde hair, same inquisitive brown eyes, and she always seemed to be laughing at you, even when she was silent. It was just the way the corners of her mouth were always slightly upturned. Her grey hat that would normally never leave her head sat on the beside table. She noticed him walking in a tilted her head to one side.  
"I really do wish you'd tell me your name. So at least I wouldn't keep thinking of you as 'that one person I know I know." Oh yes, and her sarcasm. That was simply unforgettable.  
"Kloppman talked to a doctor who said we weren't to tell you our names. You gotta remember them on your own. Or just make up something to call us." She rolled her eyes. "And yer supposed to talk too. Yer supposed to tell us everything you can remember, starting at the beginning, and with any luck it'll fall into place."  
"Well, I suppose it could be worse. First things first. What is you name?" She studied his face for a very long time, then caught site of the hat around his neck. "Cowboy. I know it's not your real name, but it's the only one I can remember." He nodded. "Now about this going through my entire past bit. I don't mind talking it all through, but not to you. It's not that I don't like you or trust you or anything," she added, as Jack looked quite offended. "It's just, there's someone I remember more. Someone I know I trust. The blonde one I was talking to earlier. Why can't I remember his name?" Jack left and Dutchy entered suprisingly quickly. She gave him an odd look.  
"I was waiting outside. I've been there for awhile." She smiled and he sat on a chair next to the bed.  
"So, I'm basically supposed to tell you everything I can remember and hope that makes me remember more?" He nodded. "First off, might I inquire as to how the heck I came to be here? I remember coming here, going upstairs, being upset because I couldn't remember any of you, and then...nothing." She ran a hand through her shoulder-length hair.  
"I'm guessing that's because you fainted, or something." She rested her head on her knees.  
"Yeah, I know I've been doing that. Strange thing is, it's only when I'm about to remember something, to get somewhere. I remembered that I had been here, and then blacked out. Then there was when I remembered Cowgirl, my horse, and then collapsed, spooked her and pretty near got trampled. And then just upstairs. I remembered that you were my best friend, probably ever. The only person I could ever really talk to...and then i passed out again."  
"Well then, I guess this could take awhile. If it'll make you remember everything, it's worth the wait, right?" Dutchy said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. She raised her head and nodded.  
"When I was 10, I lived in Santa Fe, New Mexico. But I left. I loved it there, but my parents were killed in a fire and I had nothing, so me and Cowgirl set out for somewhere we had heard there was a lot to do, for New York."

* * *

not as cliffhangerish as i would like, but it'll do. I love you all! reviewers makemy world go round!


	3. Remembering the Newsies

first off, you all must read Riley Higgins, by Riley Higgins, my bestest friend in the world! my beloved reviewers:

Garen Ruy Maxwell- brooklynite...thats such a cool word...i shall indeed!

elleestJenn-very good!

RileyHiggins-go away, you filthy scabba. no, just kidding, i love you...dont hurt me...please

so many of you all...(sniff) thank you, thank you (Miss America wave)

* * *

Dutchy quietly watched Mustang as she slept. She had passed out again after recounting her arrival in New York and began to say something about arriving at the lodging house. He started to hum a little and was lost in thought. There was something she had mentioned that was familiar. She had said she brought only a hew things with her when she left Santa Fe, and that she still had all but one of them. Somehow that one thing seemed terribly significant to him. Then he remembered what it was.  
He ran out of the small room on the first floor and took the stairs two at a time. A few of the others were back and gave him strange looks. "Hey, where's da fire?" Kid Blink yelled as Dutchy just about knocked him over.  
"Sorry. No fire," he muttered in a terribly distracted sort of way. He ran to his bunk and dug around in his pillow case for a moment until he found what he was looking for. He ran back down stairs, slightly slower, running gentle fingers over tiny leather horse.  
"Mustang," he whispered, as her eyes blinked open, "I found somethin I think might help yeh remember." She sat up and took the horse from him. Tears ran down her cheeks as she hugged it close.  
"Even if I can't remember who you are, I know now how incredibly special you must have been to me." She threw her arms around his neck. "Dutchy," she whispered. He held her tighter and could feel tears running down her cheek onto his shoulder. "I remember it, I remember you, I remember you were my best friend, and you always will be. I don't ever want to forget that again-" She meant to continue, but she had fainted. Dutchy lay her back down and wiped the tears from her face. For a moment he just watched her as she slept, holding the tiny horse close to her. Then he started to hum again, he knew he wasn't much of a singer, but she was asleep, so she probably wouldn't mind. It was just a bit of a song he had heard Jack singing before.  
"Will ya keep a candle burnin, will you help me find my way? You're my chance to break free, and who knows when my next one will be, Sante Fe, wait for me" He hadn't heard it too much since the strike ended, but every once in awhile he'd catch Jack singing it to himself still, mostly when he got back from selling early and thought no one else was around.  
"How do you know that song?" Dutchy jumped and turned to see Jack stading in the doorway, not looking too pleased.  
"I heard ya singing it. Didn't realize it was a secret." Jack just shrugged. He wasn't crazy about the newsies knowing he still considered Santa Fe as an option for a better life, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. It was just a song after all. Dutchy waited a moment after Jack left. He brushed some hair out of Mustang's face and left. It was late and he had to sell papers tomorrow. 

In the middle of the night, Mustang sat bolt upright. Since she had been recounting her past, she had been forced to think about it more. This wasn't the first nightmare fire to wake her up. Silently, she crept from her room and the lodging house to the pen in the back where Cowgirl stayed. In the soft silver moonlight, she seemed to glow eerily. In proper light, she was a beautiful deep chestnut with a hint of red, the prettiest horse Mustang had ever seen. In the pale glow, she was enchanting. Mustang climbed over the fence and approched her. It took a moment for the horse to wake up and another to recognize her master and best friend. When she did, she rubbed her head against the girl and gave a soft whinney.  
"Shhhh, love. We don't want ta wake them. I'm not supposed to be out of bed." She walked to the horse's side and tapped the back of her knee. Cowgirl obediantly dropped to her knees and Mustang sat down in the curve of her warm body. "Is this where we're supposed to be? Should we go back to Long Island? Maybe even make a run back to Santa Fe. I know you'd like it. A nice long run as fast sa you can go."  
"Hey! What's going on out here?" A voice came from the shadows of the lodging house. Cowgirl started, but didn't get up, because Mustang was still right next to her.  
"Show yourself, and maybe I'll answer." Mustang slowly rose to her feet and Cowgirl followed suit. Racetrack, Kid Blink, and a few other newsies emerged into the moonlight. Racetrack had a good amount of moeny in his hand, leading Mustang to believe they had been gambling. "Who are you?"  
"We could ask you da same question. And what are you doin in our territory?"  
"The name's Mustang." All of them froze. Of course they remembered her, other than Sarah and Medda, she was the only girl they had ever been in regular contact with.  
"But dat was two years ago. When'd you come back?" Kid Blink said slowly.  
"A few days ago. I'm afraid, however, that in those two years I managed to lose my memory and no longer know who you are." She placed a hand on Cowgirl's nose as she pinned her ears and began to snort. "So if you don't tell me, I'll be forced to use the only defense I have at the moment." She nodded toward the over protective horse.  
"You really expect us ta believe that?"  
"She does have da horse."  
"Yeah, I guess. But we need proof first."  
"But I told you, I don't remember-"  
"Just that you are who you say you are. Yeh know, basic stuff about you that we would know." She shrugged. "Who did you hang out with the most when you were here?" She paused. She knew his name...  
"Dutchy." Racetrack nodded. Dutchy wasn't widely known, so this seemed proof enough. They all ran toward her. Kid Blink grabbed her in a hugand spun her around. She couldn't help but laugh.  
"I can't believe you're back!" This explained why Dutchy had been dissapearing so much.  
"Neither can I. Now if only I could remember who you all were. Don't tell me!" Racetrack had opened his mouth to speak. "I can do this. Alright." She looked first at Racetrack. "Let's see. Short. Gambler. Doesn't like bein told he's wrong...Racetrack."  
"Very good." He hugged her. It was a bit akward, seeing as she was right and he was about an inch shorter than her. She went through, naming all the newsies and came last to Kid Blink.  
"Tall, dirty blonde...the eye patch. Tht should give it away, shouldn't it. There's something about you...Kid Blink." They all froze. No one knew what to do. She had fainted. Cowgirl lay down again beside her.  
"I think we'd better get Dutchy..." Racetrack said, heading back towards the lodging house. "Blink, stay here, make sure nothin happens to her." They ran inside. Kid Blink stroked Cowgirl's nose and knelt beside Mustang.


	4. Little White Lie

next chapter! im really updating fast, arent i? im so proud of me

elleestJenn-chicken, got it. thanks

Garen Ruy Maxwell-yes, as you'll come to realize, my spelling is terrible and my typos in-numerable

right then, movin on-

* * *

Dutchy awoke to a good deal of urgent whispers and pokes. Most of it was utter jibberish to his still-asleep brian, but he made out a few words and managed to put them together. Mustang. Outside. Fainted. He got out of bed and went outside without a word of explanation. He nodded to Cowgirl and touched her ears, hoping she wouldn't lable him as an enemy.

"Mustang," he whispered, shaking her shoulders and tapping her face. She didn't move. It had been worth a try. He started to lift her and realized that wasn't an option. She was a bit shorter than him, but wasn't light. She was a newsie and spent her days carrying papers, soaking those who got in her way, and riding her horse. Her eyes fluttered open and she gave a small laugh.

"Can't even lift me, huh?" He gave a small sigh of relief. At least she was awake. His now damaged pride would get over not being able to lift a girl.

"Yeah, come on, can you get up?" She sat up, placed a hand on her head, and quickly lay back against Cowgirl.

"No. Must've hit my head when I fell. Really dizzy." Dutchy nodded and looked to Kid Blink, who nodded as well. They each took one of her arms, pulled it over their shoulders, and lifted her.  
By the time they reached the base of the stairs, Mustang had gained a bit of a hold on the situation and had her feet mostly under her. Kid Blink, not knowing where she had been staying, began to move toward the stairs.

"It's alright. I've got her. She doesn't stay upstairs." For some reason, Dutchy found he didn't like the idea of anyone else knowing where she stayed. Blink shrugged.

"Night Mustang, Dutchy." He nodded and Dutchy returned the gesture, but he couldn't help noticing that her hand lingered in his for a bit too long to be normal he headed up the stairs. He suddenly found that he wanted to punch Kid Blink as hard as he could. The smile and glow in Mustang's eyes broke off as she felt the hand around her wrist tighten. She turned back to Dutchy, smiled, and brushed some blonde hair out of his face with her free hand. He smiled back and breathed a little easier.  
Back in her room he released her arm and she flopped onto her bed with a sigh. The toy horse fell at the movement and Dutchy picked it up. Mustang took his hands in hers and looked him in the eye.

"You said you'd help me remember. I want to remember everything. You can't leave things out. There's something about Kid Blink, something significant. You have to tell me. Please." Despite how he hated that pleading look in her eyes his mind whispered, _"what she doesn't know won't hurt her." _

"Yeah. You guys didn't get along very well. He did something that made you really hate him. I can't quite remember what it was." Her eyes dropped to her hands that still cradled his. He really didn't want to lie to her, but it seemed very important to keep her to himself; to protect her from anything and everything the world might do to hurt her.  
She lay down and pulled the worn blanket over her shoulders. "This time," he laughed, "stay in bed until morning. I don't need half the lodging house waking me up again." She smiled, but as he shut the door, her face fell. Something seemed strange. the way Kid had said her name, the way he had embraced her, the way that instead of just letting go he had let his hand slide down to hold hers. The look in his eyes, er...eye, just didn't seem like that of one greeting someone he hadn't gotten along with. But Dutchy wouldn't lie to her. She hugged the stuffed horse he had left in her hands against her cheek. He was her best friend, he wouldn't lie. Would he?

Kid Blink lay awake with his hands behind his head. Listening to the quiet, steady breathing of the other newsies, he realized that he felt very content. With a sigh, he flipped up his eye patch. Beneath it was a fully functional, but vibrantly green eye. It wasn't that having different colored eyes bothered him, but it made people stare, and no one would buy from a newsie people stared at. He wondered fleetingly if it would bother Mustang, then wondered why he had thought that. True, he was crazy about her, but Dutchy was obviously gaurding her with his life, and he supposed he couldn't blame him. She didn't remember anything and could there for be easily made to believe anything. Something in the back of his mind wondered if this was already happening. He pretended to be asleep as Dutchy came up the stairs and fell into his bunk. Slowly he drifted into real sleep.

Dutchy traced doodles on the bunk above him with his finger. Why had he done that? The truth was Mustang had really like Kid Blink and they had spent lots of time together. He could only remember the feeling in his stomach when he had seen them one day when he was out selling and they had been holding hands. He felt just terrible. She trusted him. He realized what it was. She was staying in a lodging house filled with boys and he wanted them all to stay away from her. He wanted her to be safe, but more so, he wanted her to be his own. No newsie had anything they could truly call theirs. To have a person that would say she was only his. He was her best friend, but he knew that he wanted so badly to be more. He loved her, and didn't want anyone to get in the way of that. He knew she trusted him, but why couldn't she see how he felt. It seemed that when she looked into his eyes with her soft brown ones that she was reading his mind, so could she see that she was always on it?

* * *

ok, please note, im trying to make my brilliant idea work without making Dutchy seem evil here. use your imaginations


	5. Delanceys

wow, im getting really into this story. im not obsessed with Newsies. ill use emilys word:im _devoted_ (twitch)

Cakes- yes, im updating soon, its updating too soon that seems to be an issue...dont think i have no life or anything like that. of course i have a life...

Garen Ruy Maxwell-you just want to read my chapters before thy're posted! but you cant fool me! i shall simply continue with my typos, so there! fwahahahahahahahaha. yes, im more than a bit hyper today...not evil, thats good, thats what i was aiming for, glad you like it

elleestJenn-you spelled Mustang with a d...just thaought id point that out, cause i thought it said mustard, and i was like "dutchy, kid blink, and mustard, what story have you been reading?" but twas just a typo...no mustard...

my next story will be about mustard! no...it wont...

* * *

Mustang awoke to the sound of many feet above her. The newsies were awake and going to get their papers, and she planned to join them. Well, if Kloppman thought it was ok. She knew Dutchy wouldn't like it, but he'd get over it. She rooted through her bag until she found a brush and quickly brushed out the mess on top of her head to reveal something that resembled long, dirty blonde hair. She grabbed a broken shoe lace, tied a loose pony tail, piled it on top of her head and put her hat on over it. She stuffed her feet into clean, well...cleaner, socks and then her muddy brown leather boots. She gave the toy horse a quick kiss while spinning in a circle and set it down on her pillow and opened her door. A river of Manhattan newsies greeted her as they rushed passed. She looked to Kloppman who was waving from behind his desk. He saw her, considered for a moment, then nodded. With a joyful squeal, she ran forward and joined the excited wave of boys. She spotted Dutchy and linked her arm through his. He was suprised, then a bit worried, but fianlly smiled.

"Ready to sell some papes?"

"Oh no, I'd much rather go back to bed," she laughed, "if it means getting outside, I'm ready for anything. Oh! Wait." She made a u-turn and gave a shrill whistle. As she ran around the side of the building, Cowgirl pranced happily up and down the fence line. Mustang grabbed her brible fashioned from soft rode and fitted it over her ears. In a fluid motion she swung herself onto the horse's sun warmed back. "Wanna ride?"

"Sure, just as long as you promise she won't kill me on anything." Mustang just alughed. Dutchy stood on the top rail of the fence and carefully swung a leg over.

"Hold on tight! I haven't ridden for too long and intend to make up for lost time. Plus we've got newsies to catch up with." He held around her waist as she wheeled Cowgirl in a tight circle to face the fence.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"I wouldn't joke about some thing like this. Just hold on, you'll be fine." He held on tighter and buried his face in her back as Cowgirl took off at a gallop and sailed over the fence. He had to admit to himslef that although it was terrifying, using the streets of New York as a racetrack was quite exhilerating. She slowed to a walk as they reached the distribution office. Mustang fully intended to ride up to to the window and recieve her papers on top of her horse. Unfortunately, Cowgirl refused to step onto the ramp. "You're gonna hafta get down." He slid down rather clumsily, took a few steps back, and fell to laughter from the others. Mustang smiled, swung her right leg over Cowgirl's neck and hopped down gracefully. She helped Dutchy up and stroked her horse's nose. "You stay here love, just for a minute," she whispered and joined the line. There was a disruption at the window that caused everyone to fall silent in hope of hearing what was going on. There was a good amount of yelling as Kid Blink backed away with his papers, smiling broadly.

"You'll pay for that!"was heard from one of the Delanceys, but ignored. As he passed her, she kept her eyes down, remembering what Dutchy had said.

"Hey Mustang, can I talk to yeh?" She hesitated, but followed him away from the line. "I didn't want to say this in front of Dutchy, I know he's protective of you," she couldn't help but smile, "I'm going down ta the harbor, wanna come sell with me?" THis was a difficult question. Yes, she wanted very much to go with him. Then again, Dutchy would be upset. She didn't want to say she was selling with him, because she liked Blink, even if in reality she hated him.

"No, I haven't sold in awhile. I wanna get used to it by mayslef first. Maybe tomorrow or something." He nodded and placed his papers on his shoulder. He tipped his hat and headed off, whistling to himself. Mustang went back over to where Dutchy stood in line, placed an elbow on his shoulder, and used him as a sort of make shift arm rest.(emily knows what im talking about)

"You ok? He didn't say anything bad to you, did he?" She smiled and shook her head, happy to have a friend who cared so much. With a sigh, she leaned her head against his, thinking. She snapped back to reality ata cry of "Next!" She bought 50 papes, mounted Cowgirl, nad much to the displeasure of Dutchy, set off to sell alone. She discovered that many people pityed a girlforced to sell papers and she sold out in two hours. Not wanting to return to the confines of the dreary lodging house, she began to wander around Central Park. She was staring up at a tree, laying back on Cowgirl who was grazing when she heard a yell. She sat up, gathered the reins and glanced around until she spotted movement.

Down an alley she found the Delanceys soaking some unfortunate victim. She urged the already excited horse down toward them and got them away from whoever it was. One of them grabbed at her ankle, but she pulled away and managed to kick him in the face. Cowgirl reared up and gave them both slightly more forceful kicks. The stumbled away, yelling something foul.

* * *

ok, im happy with that. the next chapter however, is going to be my favorite for this entire story, atleast i think so. unless i stumble upon some more brilliant ideas. the more you review, the sooner i update! actually, no, ill probably update tomorrow regardless...


	6. The Brooklyn Bridge

its tomorrow, i can update! just be warned, this is going to have a terrible cliff hanger!(maybe...havent decided yet)

Cakes-oh come on, you cant figure it out? before reading this chapter, your assignment is to read the last chapter again and figure it out

elleestJenn-maybe ill name i newsie mustard...just for you

Garen Ruy Maxwell-its tomorrow!

ok, this is going to be my greatest chapter ever. i think. the next one might rival it, not sure yet. there are two types of scenes i like writing: romantic ones and uber dramatic ones. there are both here. enough previews, read on!

* * *

Mustang slid off of Cowgirl's back and knelt beside the newsie that lay on the ground. His hair was matted with mud and a bit of blood and his face smeared with it, so she couldn't recognize him. His eyes were closed tight and his breathing quick and shallow. She pulled a clean rag from her pocket that she would normally use if Cowgirl got a cut.

"Hey, can you hear me? Are you alright?" She cradeled his head gently and covered a cut on his temple with the rag.

"Mustang?" he muttered. His eyes were still closed. Something told her that they would both be black and blue and swollen by that evening.

"Yeah. Can you tell me what happened?" That one was a bit obvious, they soaked him, but she was nervous and wanted to keep him talking.

"They did what they said they would. I was messin' with 'em this mornin', I guess they didn't think it was as funny as I did." He gave a weak laugh. He was breathing more normally now.

"Blink? Is that you?" His eyes opened and peered up at her.

"Yeah. They must've messed me up bad if yeh can't even recognize me." As he sat up, his aching head realized something. She was looking into his eyes like she wanted to read something written behind them in very small letters. His _eyes_. Both of them. A bit embarassed, he began searching for his missing eye patch. "Do you see where my eye patch went?" She placed a hand gently over his. He slowly looked back up at her. He met her eyes and again she seemed to look inside of him.

"He lied to me," she whispered, her eyes filling with silent tears. "He's my best friend, and he lied to me. I couldn't remember what it was about you, and he told me I hated you. But that's not it. It isn't, because I don't. I know what it is now, it's just..." She pulled off her hat and her hair fell over her shoulders. The hat made her feel like a newsie, and newsies don't cry. "I trusted him, with everything, and he lied to me." She hung her head and tears dripped down her face. He took her in his arms and hugged her close. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed quietly.

"Shhhh," he soothed, rocking her back and forth. He stroked her hair, which had fallen out of the hastily tied shoe lace. She seemed so small, so helpless, so fragile, so very different from the laughing, sarcastic girl he remembered from two long years ago, and from just that morning. Her arms wound around his waist and she held him like he was the only thing she had left. It seemed to her, at least in that moment, that he was.  
They stayed like this for over ten minutes. Finally, with a sniff, she sat up and replaced her hat. Blink took the now slightly blood-stained rag and wiped tears from her eyes with a clean corner. She laughed a little, took the rag from him, and began to gently rub away the dirt on his face.  
Suddenly, Cowgirl's ears shot forward. At the same time, like she was somehow connected to her horse's thoughts, Mustang's head snapped up. Standing across the entrance to the alley were the Delanceys. Not just the Delancey brothers, but a good deal of their family as well. "My God, what did you say to them?"

"I think you helped with this bit. They don't take well to being told off, especially by girls." She rolled her eyes. Blink grabbed his eye patch as she carefully pulled him to his feet, but as soon as he went to take a step, he stumbled. Mustang gave a lowwhistle and Cowgirl moved in front of them. With a tap behind the knee she was on her knees and Mustang helped Kid Blink onto her back and got on behind him.

"Simple way to ride a horse: hold on." He grabbed Cowgirl's long mane as Mustang reached around him to the reins and kicked her to her feet. Without a second thought, they charged through the line of men bearing clubs, chains, and what not. Kid Blink could feel himself slipping as they wheeled around a corner in attempt to lose the mob following them. Mustang grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back up. "I know you're sore, just hold on. where's the best place to go to lose these guys?"

"Brooklyn. Spot's there," he yelled back to her, "Get to the river, then over the bridge." They flew through the city. As theBrooklyn Bridge came looming into view, they passed Jack, Mush, and Dutchy, all of which immediatly began to follow them. The only problem was the bridge itself. At it, Cowgirl stopped, nearly throwing Kid Blink over her head. She was not about to step onto a flimsy strip of metal a good hundred feet above a rather large rvier. She might have been a horse, but she knew an obvious death wishwhen she saw it.

"Go, go! You've got to go love!" Mustang screamed, thumping at the horse's sides with her heels as the Delanceys gathered around them. Finally she let go of one rein and smacked Cowgirl's rump. Blink gave a yelp as he came very close to falling off, but Mustang grabbed him as Cowgirl sprang onto the bridge. She was croosing it, but was no longer at the flat out gallop they needed. She was prancing, terrifyed. They were doign alright until they were stopped half way across by another large group of Delanceys. "How many of these goons are there?"

"Not enough to charge through this time," Blink muttered as Cowgirl wheeled around to find themselves surrounded.

"Whatever happens, stay on, even if I fall. Don't let the reins fall under her feet, just hold on. She'll take care of you, trust me." The fear in her voice scared him more than anything else. She placed a hand on his as Cowgirl backed up to avoid the cirlce of Delanceys that were closing in. She hit the rail. They were out of space. Panicking, he turned around to face her. She looked terrifyed. Looking into his eyes, which she realized were two different colors, she kissed him. Just a quick peck. He turned back around at the rattle of a chain. As it snapped out at them, Cowgirl reared up on her hind legs. Normally, this wouldn't have been too much of an issue for Kid Blink. He'd have at least been able to keep his seat to an extent, but today he'd just had the crap beaten out of him. (a/n: I LOVE THAT SCENTENCE!) He began to slip. Mustang shoved him back up, but in doing so, sacrificed the grip she had with her knees. She fell, hit the railing, and tumbled into the river far below.

* * *

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! best cliffhanger ever!


	7. REWRITTEN Guilt

ok, to all of you who read this chapter befoer i took it donw, FORGET IT! i wasn't happy with it, so im rewriting it!

RileyHiggins(actually me on her computer under her name...)-i know, i know, i rock man

NewsieGoil1899-glad to see you've started to read my story! RileyHiggins talks about you, saying how you read every chapter and obsess over it and review and what not. honored to make your aquantence. now, you forgot your manners for awhile there, so maybe i wont actually write anything in this "chapter" ill just respond to reviews...

elleestJenn-no! dont hate Dutchy! i must make you not hate him! this chapter is dedicated to making people not hate Dutchy! even though the entire last chapter couldve been avoided if it werent for him...

Garen Ruy Maxwell-another person who yells at me and then says please! what is it with you people?

Cakes-tsk tsk...points for me however for keeping people awake wondering about my story!

alright, this time its going to be better.

* * *

"NO!" Kid Blink screamed as Mustang lost her grip and fell. He reached out a hand, but it was too late. Also, in letting go he had lost his balance. Luckily, Cowgirl returned to all four feet on the ground and he managed to scramble into an upright position. _Whatever happens, stay on, even if I fall. She'll take care of you, trust me. _He had to trust her. That was the only thing left to do. He made sure the reins wouldn't slip and kicked Cowgirl as Mustang had done to make her go onto the bridge. She bit the shoulder of the Delancey in front of her, causing the others to back up just enough. With Blink clinging desperately to her neck, she galloped through the mob of them. She was terrifyed, he could see her eyes were wide and realized he was in trouble. This horse wasn't gonna stop. Reaching the end of the bridge, he saw the other Manhattan newsies. Jack stepped into Cowgirl's path and some how managed to stop her.(i dont know how, work with me here!) Blink tumbled to the ground and made no attempt to get up. It was silent except for the sound of the Brooklyn newsies taking care of the Delanceys on the bridge. 

"Where's Mustang?" Dutchy asked, looking around. He grabbed Blink by the front of the vest and pulled him up. "Where is she? She didn't fall. I know that wasn't her. You have to tell me that wasn't her." His eyes glanced from Blink's face to Cowgirl to the fight on the bridge. "It was one of the Delanceys. Tell me it wasn't her." It took everything Blink had to keep himself from crying.

"I wish I could," was all he could manage to mutter.

"You let her fall? No, no it couldn't have been her. It just can't. No, it wasn't, you're lying!" He punched Kid Blink but tears were gathering in his eyes and threatening to spill over. Blink's face now hurt like hell, but he knew Dutchy wasn't responsible for what he did, he was just short of insane. He dropped Blink and ran knee deep into the river and probably would have continued if Mush hadn't grabbed him. "I have to, no, it wasn't her." He all but collapsed. Mush dragged him out of the water.

"Don't worry fellas," Jack placed a hand on Blink and Dutchy's shoulders, "we'll find her. There's only so many places the river goes." Both of them shrugged away from him. Dutchy ran a hand through his hair, trying to think of where she would end up. "Don't worry, we got an expert on the river's twists and turns right here." Spot approched them, replacing his gold topped cane in his belt. "We got a problem Spot." Jack explained the situation.

"I know. I got someone going down to the lodgin house down the river. They'll find her." Dutchy stood, grabbed Cowgirl's reins and offered them to Spot. "I don want it!"

"Take her to this other lodging house. I garuntee Mustang'll want her." Spot hesitated, but took the reins and headed back across the bridge. Blink and Dutchy began to follow.

"No. You're both stayin here. They'll be fine, and they'll bring her back. Let's go." Jack lead the weary crew back to the lodging house.

Dutchy fell into his bed, but quickly sat back up. He went out and sat behind the lodging house in the field where Cowgirl stayed. For a few moments he was left alone with his thoughts until someone else stepped from around the corner. Kid Blink climbed over the fence. His one visible eye was black and blue and almost swollen shut. The rest of his face didn't look much better. He walked with a heavy limp on his left leg and his right arm was in a make-shift sling. He fell onto the ground next to Dutchy.

"I tried to grab her. I couldn't. There was nothing I could do." He pulled his hat off and leaned his head back against the building.

"I know. I didn't mean ta blame yeh. An' I'm sorry. Sorry for hitting ya too. Can see that wasn't too helpful. It's just...all I wanted was ta keep her safe. From anything that might hurt her. I told her she hated you. I know I shouldn't've, but I did. I felt like if I could keep her with me, just away from the outside, she'd be safe. I was so afraid of losing her. It's all my fault."

"Nah, it was me who got da Delanceys after us in the first place. They was messin me up bad and she saved me. But they didn't like that. I feel like I dragged her into something that shouldn't have been her problem. If she hadn't been there, though. I don't even wanna know what they'd've done to me."

"She doesn't like to see people mess with her friends. I hope they find her..." He leaned forward and let his head rest on his knees. Why did he lie to her? If he hadn't, everything would be so much simpler. None of this would have happened. She would have gone to sell with Blink that morning and kept the Delanceys away from the beginning. There wouldn't have been the terrifyed flight to the Brooklyn Bridge or that heart-stopping moment she fell off of it.

"They will. They hafta." If he hadn't messed with them that particular morning, Mustang never would've had to defend him. They never would've been chased and she probably wouldn't have been on the bridge at all. And if she wasn't on the bridge, she wouldn't fall off the bridge. He tried to think of something to ease the uncomfortable silence that hung. "Was there something about her hat?" Dutchy didn't respond, or even look as though he'd heard him. "She got upset, but took off her hat before she cried. After she put it back on, it was like it had never happened."

"She hides under it. She told me it's like a mask almost. Or it brings out a different side of her. The newsie side, that isn't afraid of anything, that's tough and doesn't let anything get to her. Without the hat, she's the girl that left her home when she was 10 to go to New York for a life of livin on the streets. She's the scared, defenseless girl who parents are dead and who doesn't know where her next meal's coming from. Not everybody sees that side of her. I did, and it scared me. Why? Cause she was always so fearless, so ready for anything. But when she took the hat off, it was like all of a sudden she had a weakness."

"It scared me too." They were silent, both their hats sitting at their sides.

* * *

ok, i like that better. i wanted more wallowing in grief and what not. also wantd to throw that hat thing out there 


	8. Suep and Mustard

okey, i think i like the last chapter now, so we can proceed

rileyhiggins-you're really weird...

elleestJenn-aw, come on, im not making fun of you! ok, yes i am. but mustard is going to be very cool! im going to introduce her...again...

Garen Ruy Maxwell-eh, go ahead and yell at me all you want. i dont mind. yes, Dutchy is being virtuous and what not now. wonderful eh?

just a note:make sure you have read the rewrite of the last chapter before reading this one, or things will seem really weird onward, whoosh!

* * *

Kid Blink and Dutchy snapped back to reality at the sound of slow hoofbeats after well over an hour. The sky was darkening as they saw Cowgirl approching them. She was lead by a girl with hair so ridiculusly blonde she made Dutchy look like a brunette.(in case you dont know, Dutchy is the one true blonde newsie) On Cowgirl's back was a red head with Mustang draped in front of her. The boys jumped the fence and ran up to them, but stopped as the blonde held up a hand and glared at them.

"Scare the horse and your friend'll fall. It's terribly spooky, we couldn't even get her to stay on without Suep." Dutchy nodded and moved to the horse's side. With the help of the red head, he took Mustang in his arms.

"We have her hat too," the red head said, looking around, "Mustard, what happened to her hat?" The blonde rolled her eyes and pointed to the pocket of the shorter girl's strange reddish brown over coat. "Oh, of course. Here it is." Blink took the hat, taken aback a bit by her cheery optomism and outgoingness(which probably isnt a word).

"Cowgirl stays back there." After the girls had persuaded Cowgirl into her paddock and wrestled the bridle off, he lead them inside. Dutchy had already placed Mustang on her bed and was sitting in a chair next to it. The others found chairs and sat down as well.

"Well, first off, I suppose we should introduce ourselves. My name is Mustard, and this is Suep." The blonde girl gestured to herself and then the red head.

"Kid Blink." He extended a hand and they both shook it. "And this is Dutchy." He was staring at Mustang and didn't acknowledge the fact that he was being introduced.

"We wanted to thank you for sending the horse," Suep began to babble, trying to break the uneasy tension that settled around Dutchy's silence, "She was very helpful. And Spot Conlon looked terribly funny leading her." She giggled. Mustard rolled her eyes again. "He never got closer to her than about two feet. I think he was afraid. By the way, how did she," a gesture toward Mustang, "end up in the river anyway? They never told us."

"She fell off the bridge," Blink whispered. Both girls gasped.

"How-"

"That's all you need to know," Dutchy snapped. They didn't know anything about Mustang. The last thing he wanted to do right now was tell the whole story. It was killing both him and he knew Blink too, as it was.

"I'm sorry. It was not our place to ask." Mustard stood and placed a gentle hand on Dutchy's shoulder. He was fighting to hold back tears. "I can tell you were very close to her. If it makes you feel any better, she must've put up quite a fight against that river. When we found her, she was holding onto a log the stay above the water. She managed to get a pretty good hold on it, cause even when she was unconsious it was difficult to get her off." Dutchy looked up at her. Mustang was the kind of person that never seemed to need anyone to hold her up, that she could do everything she did without all those around her. The thought of her having to cling to anything didn't make him feel any better. And yet somehow...

"Thanks." She smiled and turned to Blink. "Does Jack Kelly stay here? Cowboy?"

"Yeah." Suep's face lit up. "Come on, if yah wanna see him. You gonna be OK Dutchy?" He nodded and Blink lead the girls upstairs. Suep squealed and Jack turned around.

"Jack!"

"Susi!" She sprinted across the bunk room and flung her arms around her neck. He caught her and spun her around and around, causing her long coat and curly red hair to fly out behind her. Finally he tripped and they collapsed in a giggling heap. A number of the other newsies were staring or making comments. Neither of them seemed to notice. "I haven't seen ya in so long kid!"

"I told yeh to come and visit me. Us girls down da riva don't eva get no visitors. Maybe a couple a dem Brooklynites once in awhile, but that's just ta tell us Spot says this or we should do that." She sighed. "I ain't the only one who's been missin' ya Cowboy," she laughed, giving hima playful punch on the arm.

"Are you gonna tell us who dis is, or shall we have someone run ta Sarah and tell her she's been replaced," Racetrack asked, leaning against one of the bunks, cigar in his mouth, looking terribly amused. Jack stood and helped Suep, blushing a bit, to her feet.

"A good friend a mine. Susiana, of the Brooklyn gals." She gave an exagerated curtsey with her over coat, revealing a deep red shirt and gray pants.

"Or if you prefer, Suep." Jack laughed. "And this is my friend Mustard." She pulled the blonde forward. Even under her brown hat, her vibrant hair was quite visible.

"Mustard eh? Where'd ya get that name? Should be somethin like 'Princess' if ya ask me." Mush laughed at his own joke. Suep stepped aside and Mustard gave him a good punch in the gut.

"She ain't exactly a princess, if ya see what I mean. She's very quiet, but don't mess with her...anymore. Mustard's her favortie food, so we went with that. Plus, yellow hair, yellow food." She shrugged.

"If you boys don't mind, we need to be getting back before it's too dark to see the bridge." Suep gave Jack another hug and the two girls headed out.

* * *

Suep and Mustard! yes, i have created my own band of newsies. the brooklyn girls live down the river a ways, but are still technically under the command of Spot. my next chapter will be up tomorrow, even though id like to write it now!


	9. Anger Breaks Lose

i cant resist, must write next chapter, which will be so uberly amazing and excellent and blow your mind and what not

Cakes-actually, the Brooklyn gals will probably serve not more purpose,i dunno depends how much longer i want this to be

elleestJenn-speedy update, upon your request

onward!

* * *

It had been about a day since Mustard and Suep had arrived with Mustang. She now lay in her room on the first floor of the Manhattan lodging house. Dutchy hadn't left her side. Jack and Kid Blink had stopped in occasionaly to offer to relieve him, but he would just shake his head. He hadn't spoken since the day before. He thanked Mustard for her kind words, and then he fell silent. He wouldn't talk to any of the others, but when the door was shut, he whispered to the unconsious Mustang. 

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. You're everything to me, I just wanted you to be safe." He stroked her hair and made sure her hat was right there on her bed side table. "I never meant it like this. I never wanted you to be this mad at me. I never wanted to be the one to make you cry." He ran a hand over her cheek. It gave him hope that it was still warm. If nothing else, he knew she was still alive. Finally, as the sun was beginning to drop again and the room was too light for a lamp, but too dark to see properly in, Mustang's eyes fluttered open.

"You're awake! Mustang, I was so afraid, but you, you're awake," Dutchy all but sobbed. He still wouldn't let himself cry. He hugged her, but she didn't react at all. She didn't move. She just studied him with steady eyes. After a good two minutes or so, she reached over, grabbed her hat and put it firmly on her head. She sat up and looked him square in the eyes.

"You lied to me."

"Mustang, I-"

"No. There were two things I trusted in this world. Cowgirl and you. Most people would think I'm crazy, but I never saw any difference. I could trust you both with anything, and never be afraid of being hurt. You were both the same to me. You know what you made me realize? There is a difference between my trust in you and her. You know what it is?" He lowered his head against the accusation in her voice, but she grabbed him by the shoulders and made him look at her."DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE DIFFERENCE IS? I'll tell you! The difference is she deserved it! The difference is she never, _never _betrayed that trust. But you. I don't even know what I can say! Just get out! Get away from me!" She pushed him back and sat unmoving, glaring at him with icy eyes. Dutchy looked up at her with eyes like a scolded child's. "Get out!" He stood and left the room. As he pulled the door shut, looking at the ground, he ran into Kid Blink.

"What happened?"

"She's awake," was all he could force himself to say. Even if he could control his voice, a tear finally escaped him, but he hastily brushed it away. Even as Blink went to speak again, Dutchy headed upstairs. Cautiously, he opened the door and stepped inside. Mustang sat, her knees drawn up to her chest with her head resting on them, and her hat in her hand. She was crying her eyes out. Blink walked over and sat next to her on the bed an placed an arm over her shoulders.

"H-h-h-e lied to me, b-b-but he was here, and I j-just couldn't. I yelled at h-him. Blink, I d-didn't want to. N-never, never would I want t-to do that to him. H-he looked at me like I w-was the worst person in the world, and it k-killed me. It killed me. I n-never wanted this." She threw her arms around him and cried. She just cried until there were no more tears. Even then she held on to him.

"I know, I know. Shhhhhhhh, it'll be alright. I promise, things will be ok." She finally sat up and looked at him. She ran a gentle hand over the bruised side of his face. Her mind buzzed, trying to find a change of subject.

"They messed you up bad." She pushed some hair out of his face. "So how'd you fare against all them on the bridge?"

"I got out ok. Mostly thanks to Cowgirl. Only got one more hit that day." He paused. She was already mad at Dutchy, he really didn't want to make her upset again, but she was already looking at him like she knew something was up. "Dutchy saw somebody fall. He didn't want to admit it was you."

"He hit you? When you were already messed up? I'll soak him!"

"No! Listen. He got mad. He thought it was my fault, actually, I don't think he was entirely sane at the time. He cares about you a lot. He would've gone crazy on anybody who hurt ya anyway, be it a nun or a Delancey. He really cares about ya."

"Then why did he lie to me?"

"You'll have to ask him that. But before you say anything, know this. Since the girls from down the riva brought you back, he hasn't left this room. He hasn't left your side." She smiled at him, beaming.

"Thank you. For everything." She slowly leaned closer to him and kissed him. He gently kissed her back and after a second she leaned back. "Thank you."

* * *

another very fun chapter to write i love it. so romantic and nice and yet psycho at the same time. perfect chapter. you know what to do! just clink that little button in the lower left hand corner of the screen and tell me what ya think! much love to all! 


	10. Forgiveness

next chapter! no school and ill be trapped with my little cousins, ill be putting out a ton of them...

RileyHiggins-you're too kind. just hurry up and update yours!

Garen Ruy Maxwell-your supposed to feel sorry for him. yay! my attempts are working!

fweee, here we go! onward!

* * *

"I know I'm going to have to talk to him eventually, but can't it wait?" There was nothing Mustang wanted to do less than face Dutchy now that she knew he hadn't left her side. "What exactly happened? No one ever told me, and I can't remember." Blink told her, including every detail he could remember. "I fell off the Brooklyn Bridge? That's awesome!" 

"Maybe fa you! Scared da heck outta us!" She just laughed. Slowly her laughter faded and an uncomfortable silence settled. Mustang realized how dark the room had become. Suddenly, the door pushed open and she squinted against the light that appeared. Not able to see through it to the person standing in the dorrway, she put her hat on. None of the newsies needed to see her still red and puffy eyes. Blink must have figured out who it was first because he stood and left. The lantern was placed on her bed side table and the blinding light subsided to show that it was Dutchy who had just entered.

"Sit down," she muttered, avoiding his eyes.

"I just wanted to bring you a lantern-"

"No. Sit. We need to talk." He sat next to her on the bed. "I need to apologize." She pulled her hat off and began to toy with it, any excuse to keep her eyes down. "Kid Blink told me everything. That you just wanted me to be safe. That you've been in here since they brought me back. You're my best friend. I never wanted it to be like this. I never wanted the first thing I said to you when I woke up to be angry. I never, never wanted to be the one to make you cry." She finally looked up at him and saw a tear rolling down his face. She wiped it away and blinked back her own tears. "Never."

"I'm sorry too. For lying to you. I just-"

"I know. You've apologized already. You didn't deserve what I said to you." She focused her attention back to her hat. "I just hope you're not too mad at me." After only a second's pause he put a finger under her chin and guided her face back up. He smiled and hugged her. "Oh Dutchy, what would I do without you?"

"Well, you probably wouldn't fall off the Brooklyn Bridge." They both laughed. Fianlly they both sat back up and faced each other. He thought that even when they were wet with tears her eyes were very pretty. "You know, you should get some sleep. I assume you'll want to be out selling again tomorrow." She nodded happily and put her hat back on the table. "See ya in the morning then."

"Good night." As he left she began to think. The way he had looked at her. It was different. It almost seemed like he was seeing her for the first time. Something told her it should bother her, but it didn't. Actually, as she thought about it, she thought she might haveliked it. It was like someone seeing something wonderful. Something they really liked that they hadn't ever seen before. He was her best friend and he had just looked at her like she was some kind of amazing treasure. He had gotten her back after he thought he'd never see her again. Twice. Maybe that's what he was to her. Some kind of priceless gem. She turned off the lantern and lay down. She took the small leather horse in her hands. Just a toy she brought with her when she left Santa Fe. But she gave it to him, and he kept it. He kept it and now she had it back. She tried to remember what it had been like beofre she left to Long Island. All that she got were brief flashes of memories. Laughing boys all around her, selling papers, the warm feeling of the lodging house, how nice it was to come inside after a long cold day and be with her friends. She wasn't sure if she fell asleep or passed out from remembering.

Dutchy walked slowly up the stairs. At the top, he turned and saw the line of light under her door dissapear. Smiling to himself, he walked as quietly as possible over to his bunk.

"You ok?"Blink asked in a whisper from his bunk. "She didn't yell at yeh or anything?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"She's a good friend."

"Yeah, she is." He slipped his shoes off and fell into the bunk below Bumlets. He hummed to himself and drew imaginary pictures with his finger. Shewas a wonderful friend. As he thought, he realized how jealous he was of Kid Blink. Not nessasarily because he'd been soaked by the Delanceys, but because Mustang had saved him. He couldn't help but hate the fact that she was so crazy about him. Blink was the shoulder she cried on, not him. He realized how jealous that made him, and came again to the obvious conclusion. He loved her. Just a few moments ago she had referred to him as her best friend. That wasn't what he wanted. He loved her, he couldn't deny that to himself anymore.

* * *

sorry, in a romantic mood today. i was watching country music videos allday, so of course they manage to lodge themselves in my brain..."must be doin' somethin right, i just heard you sigh, lean into my kiss and close those deep blue need you eyes, dont know whati did to earn a love like this but i must be doin' somethin right" sorry, just had to get that out of my system...


	11. Chapter 11

ok, my computer crashed, so i cant respond to my reviews even though i loved them. also, i will probably be updating less often. like a lot less often. i now only have acess to my dads laptop as opposed to my family computer. plus this coming week is "hell week" meaning the week before our play opens during which every waking hour is spent in the theater.

that was boring, onward!

* * *

Mustang awoke again to the sound of feet above her. Time to sell papers! She dressed quickly, grabbed her hat and was out the door. She decided that if Dutchy didn't mind she would sell with Kid Blink today. He looked dissapointed when she told him this, but said to go right ahead. So Mustang and Blink headed to Central Park. They sold out rather quickly, mainly due to the fact that Mustang could make people pity her. They retired to the banks of the pond where she had spotted him being soaked by the Delanceys a few days ago, but neither of them made the connection. They were gazing across the water, content just being in each other's company.

"Blink?" He turned to look at her and quite unexpectedly, she reached up and removed his eye patch. "Did you know you have two different colored eyes?"

"Surprisingly, I did know that," he laughed, and she smiled but something seemed akward about it.

"Is that why you wear the patch?" He nodded, not entirely sure what she was going for with this. "It seems kind of silly I think. To hide just because you're different."

"You don't know how it feels to be stared at. Who wants to buy a paper from a newsie people stare at? I don't like feeling different." He made to take the eye patch back, but she kept it from him, not in a mean way, but she wasn't finished.

"There'a nothing wrong with being different. Where would the world be if no one stood out in the crowd?"

"You wouldn't understand what I mean."

"Not understand? Blink, you're talking to a girl that lives in a lodging house full of boys and rides through New York on a horse. I know how it feels to be different.

* * *

sorry its so short, but i have to go!


	12. Everyone Has Their Problems

alright, thanks to the amazing voodoo goddess that is my mother, my computer lives again (voodoo ritual dance) ive decided im giving up on responding to reviews, at least until my email starts to work again, but i love you all

* * *

Mustang gave Kid Blink his eye patch back with a meaningful look. "Just don't be afraid of who you are." He nodded and stared at the patch as he turned it over in his hand.

"Mustang, I've been thinkin'," He looked up at her and saw she looked very relaxed, as though expecting what he was going to say, but not fearing it. She didn't fear anything. "You know I like you a whole lot. And I know you like me too. It's so...amazing to have you back, but in that time you were gone, I think something changed. Or maybe it was when you fell into the river, or screamed at Dutchy. I don't know when, but something at some point changed. Now, I think there's someone that needs you more than I do." Never taking his eyes from hers, he reached out, took her hand, and kissed it. She laughed and hugged him.

"I think you're right. Thank you." Smiling, she stood, pulled him to his feet, and helped him replaced his eye patch. They headed back to the lodging house, Mustang all but floating.(yes emily, floating. get over it) When they got there, Mustang wasted no time bursting through the door and racing up the stairs. Dutchy had just returned from selling and was stashing his earnings under his matress. He turned just in time to catch Mustang as she barreled into him. Not completely understanding, he looked around and spotted Blink leaning casually against the door frame. This didn't really make sense. The girl he was secretly in love with had just run in and was hugging him and her supposed boyfriend was standing in the dorrway watching. And he look pleased with the scene he was witnessing too. Was this some kind of joke? Or was it supposed to make sense?

"Any chance someone could clue me in here?" He grabbed Mustang by the shoulders and held her at arms' length. She laughed a little, shaking her head so a curtain of dirty blonde hair billowed back and forth.

"To put it simply; she's all yours," Blink laughed and headed back down the stairs. Dutchy's jaw dropped and he stared at Mustang. She laughed so much that tears started to fall down her cheeks. Something fell into place in his brain. This was the girl of his dreams, suddenly single, and not interested in being so for very long. He hugged her close and she hugged him back, still laughing. He rocked back and forth and laughed a little himself, though he didn't see it nearly as funny as she did. She wiped her eyes on his shoulder and looked up at him. His eyes were dancing; he looked happier than she had probably ever seen him.

"You know, this is afairly perfect moment."

"Only fairly perfect?"

"Yes. You know what would make it completely perfect?" He had a feeling he knew the answer, but he played along.

"What?"

"If you would just kiss me you idiot." He laughed, but was cut off as she stood up on her toes(cause Dtuchy is all tall and awesome and what not) and kissed him. It was nothin like when she had kissed Blink. Not that those were bad kisses, but this was different. It wasn't in a panic when she feared for her life, and it wasn't an I-can't-thank-you-enough,-you're-the-most-wonderful-person-in-the-world kiss. Well, first off, they were both trying to stop laughing. But it was long and slow and wonderful, even though her toes hurt quite a bit. She didn't care, she felt like she couls dance. Finally, her toes gave up and she fell back to her flat feet, breaking the kiss and stumbling backward a bit.

"You were on your toes?" Dutchy laughed, taking her hand to keep her from falling and pulling her back to him. Was he really that much taller than her? He realized that she had frozen. "Are you ok?" He bent down to looke directly into her eyes. Was he that bad of a kisser?

"I-I remember everything. All of the newsies, and living here, and everything." Memory had come flooding back to her. Sitting with the other newsies around a fire in the winter. Betting Racetrack she could win a race if she entered. Showing off trick riding, slipping and breaking her arm. And Dutchy had always been there. And he always would be, wouldn't he?"Everything. Oh Dutchy!" She threw her arms around his waist. He hugged her back, and leaned his head against hers, which was resting on his chest. In this position they stayed for quite awhile. Dutchy's head snapped up at a long whistle from the doorway. There stood Race, Mush, Blink, and Jack, all smiling from ear to ear. Mush was actually laughing(cause he laughs at everything). Racetrack removed the cigar he was smoking from his mouth.

"Dunno what ta say. Personally, I's prefer a girl that didn't throw herself off da Brooklyn Bridge." Mustang laughed and walked over to him. She placed her hands on her hips and looked him over. Making it clear that she was looking _down_.

"I dunno. I think you should settle fer whatever you can get." Everyone thought that was very funny.(including me. sorry em, and everyone else who loves race, but its a j-o-k-e) Dutchy came up behind her and put his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder, suddenly very happy he was the only newsie who had managed to get a girl friend. If he hadn't he would undoubtably be tormented by Mustang, who was now commenting on how Mush would have to not laugh hysterically at his own jokes. "No girl want a guy that does that. It's weird." They all had a good laugh as Mustang pointed out reasons that all of them would turn into lonely old men. Race was too short. Mush thought he was terribly funny. Blink was too nice and gave any girl he had to his friends.Dutchy might stand a chance, unless hemade her mad. "Except for Jack. You boys should take lessons from him. He actually manages to have a girlfriend."

"Um, managed." Surprised looks all around. "I broke up with Sarah. Actually, a rather long time ago." More puzzled stares. "See there was this girl from Brooklyn."

"The crazy one?" came the shout from everyone but Mustang, who knew nothing of any of the Brooklyn Gals.

"First off, she's not crazy. Second, no. It was a different one, but that didn't work out either. So I guess I'm single." Mustang rolled her eyes.

"You're too...I don't know what it is. You're just hopeless." Everyone laughed. Dutchy couldn't help but turn his head and kiss Mustang lightly on the cheek. He loved this girl.

* * *

tada! sorry if i made you angry at mustang, but remember, its just jokes. i think just one more chapter. one or two. then im done. and my full efforts will go into Brooklyn Gals. which sort of kind of resembles a sequel. kind of.


	13. Dancing in the Rain

onward! you thought the last one was my fianl chapter, and it probably could have been, but no! i must write this one, for the sudden reason that i feel like writing another one that is both romantic and really weird. so, here it is.  
disclaimer-nope dont own newsies, but i DO own Mustang and Cowgirl, and i wish i owned the horse cowgirl is based off of...but i dont...yet...i wish

* * *

Mustang and Dutchy sat together, leaning against the wall of an alley and lazilly throwing rocks across it. The sky was very cloudy and beginning to get darker. Every once in awhile, thunder would rumble quietly. When it did, Mustang would wimper a little and move a little closer to Dutchy. Thunderstorms were one of the few things she was afraid of, and she wasn't just afriad of them, she was terrifyed. After a slightly louder clap of thunder, she began hypervenalating, face buried in Dutchy's shoulder. 

"Do you want to go back to the lodging house?" he asked gently, running his fingers through the blonde hair that had fallen from under her hat. She nodded, not looking up. He stood and helped her to her feet. "Why didn't you just say that?" She just stared at the ground. She had a reputation. One that would be, well, dropped off the Brooklyn Bridge and drowned if she told him, and all the others, how much storms scared her. Dutchy just laughed and put an arm around her shoulders. It started raining gently, and Dutchy turned his face to the sky as they walked. The rain slowly picked up into a down pour and Mustang stared at him.

"What?" he asked, looking away from the sky and back at her. He could hardly see, his glasses were covered in water.

"Are you trying to drown yourself or something?"

"Oh come on, don't you like the rain?" He did. He loved it. He wasn't sure why, and didn't know if he ever would, but he would trade any sunny day for one in the rain.

"Rain comes with storms, and I don't like storms." Thunder rumbled in the distance, and she shuddered.

"So you've never danced in the rain? Not even when you were little?" She shook her head, which was soaking wet, and drops of water flew from the ends of her hair. "Well, come on then!" He took her hand and spun her. She smiled and chose to play along, how bad could it be? However, as they twirled through the muddy streets, she no longer flinched at every roll of thunder. As Dutchy sang and they spun about, shoes squelching in the mud, she wasn't afraid. In fact, the low rumbles seemed to be keeping time to Dutchy's song. They seemed to arrive just as he needed them to, more like background music than anything else. Suddenly, there was a huge crack of thunder and she screamed and jumped into her arms.

"Ok, I danced in the rain. Can we _please _go inside now?" He laughed and took her hand and they ran back to the lodging house. Cowgirl stood in her feild, looking furious. Mustang hopped the fence and lead her by the mane inside behind them.

"Kloppman's not going to like a horse in his lobby."

"Well, I'm not leaving her outside, so he'll have to get over it." Cowgirl looked quite content to lay down on the wooden floor. She had learned to be calm in storms because Mustang was so afraid of them. Dutchy gave Mustang a quick kiss, tucked some of her wet hair behind her ear, and headed upstairs. She jumped at a clap of thunder and ran into her room.

Dutchy lay awake, listening to the rain. He wasn't sure why, but ever since he had become a newsie, he had loved the sound the rain made against the roof of the lodging house. Probably because as a child, his family had loved to sit on the front porch and watch storms. It had never seemed scary at all. Some families had gone to expensive dinner shows, but his had been happy to watch the lightning dance to the low rumble of thunder and the steady rain. That was before his father had died, before his older brother ran away, before his mother left him at the orphanege. He remembered laying awake during storms while the other children were crying and listening to the gentle rythems. It was the only thing he carried with him through everything. From his home when he was five to that accursed orphanege to being a newsie. The only thing that had always been the same. He knew he had changed, but he had never stopped loving the rain. His thoughts were interupted as the room lit up like day. The crack of thunder was deafening. Most of the other newsies were jolted awake; there were sevral scattered shouts and curses, but the most obvious sound was the piercing scream that was perfectly clear even though it came from downstairs. Dutchy sprang out of bed and ran down the stairs. Cowgirl seemed jumpier than she had been earlier and stood at Mustang's door, kicking it and pawing at the ground. Blink came down the stairs a second after Dutchy and went over to the horse. He managed to calm her down a little and move her away from the door. Dutchy shouted a "thanks" over another crash of thunder and slowly opened the door. He looked around and saw a large heap of blankets on the ground next to Mustang's bed. There was another loud clap of thunder and the heap gave a squeal and began to sob. Dutchy pulled back a brown blanket to reveal Mustang lying on her side, curled up, sobbing hysterically with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Mustang!" He fell to his knees beside her. She opened her eyes and looked at him for a moment, then pushed herself up onto her knees. Another clap of thunder and she flung herself at him. She clung to him and resumed sobbing. "Shhhh, what's wrong? It's just a storm." He hugged her and realized she was shivering. "What's the matter?"

"I t-told you m-my p-parents died in a f-fire," she stuttered between sobs, "It was l-lightning, l-lightning started i-it. And I d-didn'y t-tell you, b-but I h-had a dog t-t-too, when I l-left Santa F-fe." He words were almost indistinguishable. "And th-then after a f-few d-day, there w-was th-this huge st-storm. We w-went in a c-cave, but B-br-bramble, he g-got scared and r-ran into the f-field-" There was another crack of thunder and Mustang fell into a fit of sobs. "I j-just held onto C-cowgirl, I was s-so scared. The n-next morning, when w-we left, I had t-to walk p-past him, and-" She spent a moment holding tight to Dutchy as more thunder rolled. He didn't want to know, but he knew she had to say it. Had to tell someone. Her voice was just a whisper when she started again. "H-he was still a-alive, and I h-had to t-take a knife a-and- I couldn't j-just let h-him s-suffer anymore-" Another crash of thunder cut her off and she gave up into hysterical tears. Dutchy held her and tried to whisper to her over the pounding rain. He had no idea those things had happened. When the thunder cracked again, it was with a new respect that he listened.

Suddenly, a loud bang alerted them to the fact that Cowgirl had broken down the door. Her feet were planted firmly and she looked differnet. It took a moment for Dutchy to relize there was blood dripping down her front rightleg. It was frightening, but somehow beautiful. The sparkling red that reflected the lightning looked so perfect agaisnt her deep reddi-brown coat. Mustang got up to attend to her, but the horse had slipped into panic. She had never, _never, _feared her horse, but as Cowgirl reared up, pawing the air, Mustang backed away with wide eyes. Cowgirl backed out of the room, Mustang and Dutchy following cautiously. What had happened was obvious as they saw the lobby. Kid Blink sat against the desk, rather white faced. His right arm was cut and bleeding rather badly. Looking at the bloody corner of the desk, the source of this was apparent. Dutchy watched as Mustang seemed to forget some ofher fear and knelt beside him. She looked at his clenched fist and saw it held horse hair. The blood on Cowgirl wasn't hers, but his. He must have grabbed her mane after running into thecorner of the desk, but she pulled away from him.

"What happened?" she asked, wrapping a blanket she had unconciously still been holding around his arm.

"Cowgirl spazzed. She threw me against the desk, and I tried to grab her. I held on to her for a minute, but she pulled away. Knocked me over, and kicked down the door." Mustang looked over at her horse who was watching her, eyes wide in fear. Some of the other newsies came down the stairs. No one was entirely sure what happened next, but in about thirty seconds, Cowgirl was gone. The front door was open, Racetrack was laying on the ground, looking rather shocked, and hoofbeats were fading into the rainy night. Mustang jumped to her feet, every trace of fear gone.

"You lot, take care of Blink. Racetrack, get up. Dutchy, get my hat." The thought to disagree never even occured. Soggy hat on her head and Dutchy at her side, Mustang stepped out into the stormy night as a fork of lightning lit up the sky.

* * *

wow, im very happy with that. one or two more chapters. then its over. i promise.


	14. Done

ok. this is it. done. no more chapters. the next chapter will be a new story, my sequel. i don't know what the title will be yet. but it will be up soon. look for it.


End file.
